An Unusual Pair
by Angelwings23123
Summary: Blair & Jim: an unusual pair.
1. an unusual pair

Disclaimer: not mine

An Unusual Pair

A faint fog was descending on Cascade. Slowly, the hazy mist faded into a jungle. It contained the usual noises, yet something was odd about this jungle. Though they could be heard, no animals could be seen; not even so much as a bird.

Then a twig cracked and not one, but two animals appeared; a panther and a wolf. A very unusual pair and yet, in a strange way, they seemed to go together. They walked quietly side by side, through the jungle. Together. Day and night, through triumph and tragedy, through life and perhaps even through death. An unusual pair and yet the perfect pair.

And then, the haze was back and the jungle disappeared. Almost as if it had all been imagined. And perhaps it had. A panther and a wolf together? Preposterous! Almost as preposterous as a new age hippie anthropologist and a straight laced military detective being friends... But, as I said, perhaps it had never been. After all, who ever heard of a jungle in the middle of downtown Cascade?

All was quiet now, as two figures stood on a balcony silhouetted against the moonlight. Side by side. One tall, one short. An unusual pair. Almost as unusual as the previous pair. But, there hadn't been a previous pair since as I said it could never have happened. In back of the them were two shadows. One in the shape of a jaguar and the other in that of a wolf. However, it could have simply been a trick of the moonlight...

A faint roar of a jaguar and the howl of a wolf could be heard shattering the silence. Then again maybe it had happened after all....


	2. Always

Without turning Blair asked quietly, "Did you hear that Jim?"  
"Hear what Chief?"  
"You didn't hear it?" he asked uncertainly.  
"What?"  
"The wolf and the jaguar."  
Silence.  
"You did hear it didn't you?" he whispered.  
"What do you think it means?" Blair continued practically bursting with excitement he mind racing over the possibilities.  
"What do I think what means?" Jim asked a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
"Jim!"  
"Well, I can't really be sure if I heard it or not....I got a little distracted by the jungle..." He drawled knowing full well the reaction he would get.  
Blair turned to him mouth agape.  
"Jungle? What Jungle?"  
"Jim, did you have another vision?"  
"What happened?"  
"Was it a warning?"  
"Woh, slow down there, Chief," Jim said holding up his hands.  
"Yeah, I guess I had a vision--but it was 'different' somehow..."  
"Different how?"  
"I don't think it was a warning..." Jim trailed off turning to once again look out over the city. His mind drifted back to what he had seen. The panther and the wolf together--always together till the end of time. It filled him with a sense of peace. The message seemed to be that although there may be many snares in their paths they would always come out of it together...and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"Jim?" Blair questioned, worried that Jim had zoned.  
"Hmmm....."  
"How was it different?" he asked again.  
"It was more of a reassurance."  
"A reassurance?"  
"That we would always be together," Jim said quietly.  
"Really? We'll always be together?" Blair asked in awe.  
"Always, Chief, always," Jim said putting his arm around Blair's shoulders as they both silently gazed out at the sparkling lights of Cascade.  
  
Behind them another pair also watched over the city. Their eyes flickered first to the pair before them then to each other and they seemed to smile. Everything was as it should be...  
  
All the while the Great City slept on unknowing that they were under the protection of the Sentinel and his Guide and always would be till the end of time. They the lucky, who were blessed with such a gift and yet may never know it. For who among them could explain how such an unusual pair could have such a strong connection between them. Yes, they truly were blessed. For the pair would always be together--to protect and guide they and so many others. Always and forever.


End file.
